My Boyfriend is My Mother
by LittlePandaTia
Summary: [UPDATE] Jung Yunho. Ia lebih senang memanggil dirinya dengan nama U-Know Karena, dia menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah orang special. Tetapi kenyataannya, dia jauh dari kata 'special'. Spesial karena bisa meluluhkan hati seorang "Hero" YUNJAE MPreg
1. Prolog

Tittle : My Boyfriend is My Mother

Author : Panda Tia

Cast : Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong (yang lain nyusul)

Genre : Familly, Romance (Tentuin Sendiri)

Warning : YAOI Content, Pernah di post di beberapa tempat dan cerita original cuma sama author dengan nama "Tia" atau "MYP"

Summary : Jung Yunho. Ia lebih senang memanggil dirinya dengan nama U-Know Karena, dia menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah orang special. Tetapi kenyataannya, dia jauh dari kata 'special'. Spesial karena bisa meluluhkan hati seorang "Hero"

Jung Yunho. Dia menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah orang special. Tetapi kenyataannya, dia jauh dari kata 'special' dia anak yang kurang ajar, tidak tahu sopan santun, pembangkang, pemalas, playboy, dan semua yang jelek ada pada dirinya. Dia bertingkah laku seperti itu karena kurang kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Eommanya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat ia berumur 9 tahun, appanya sangat sibuk bekerja. Diapun sangat sangat jarang berada dirumah. Sering pulang malam, bahkan tak jarang juga ia tidak pulang kerumah.

anak broken home yang sangat membenci appanya karena appanya lah penyebab ommanya meninggal, itu adalah kesimpulan dirinya sendiri. Dulu ketika Yunho masih berumur 9 tahun, Eommanya menjemput Yunho kesekolah. Mungkin karena cuaca sedang hujan deras sehingga membuat jarak pandang eommanya berkurang dan dia tidak melihat bahwa ada truk besar yang melintas dihadapannya, tabrakanpun terjadi dan eomma Yunho mati seketika karena terhempas kejurang. Setelah sang eomma meninggal, dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan appanya. Dia selalu merutuki appanya. "Kenapa appa selalu sibuk bekerja" "kenapa membiarkan eomma menyetir dalam hujan" "kenapa bukan appanya yang menjemputku" "akulah penyebab eomma meninggal" "maaf saja tidak cukup untuk menebus dosaku dan namja tua itu" itulah makian yang selalu ia tanamkan dalam dirinya. selalu dan selalu begitu ia memikirkannya setiap hari. air mata ? memang kalian kira berapa airmata yang sudah keluar dari pelupuk mata musangnya ? satu ? seratus ? atau bahkan seribu ? jawabannya adalah tidak satupun. dia terlalu terpukul sampai tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengeluarkan airmatanya sendiri. ironis ? memang. itulah kehidupannya. hanya datar tanpa ada ekspresi lain selain kemarahan yang ada pada dirinya.

diusianya yang ke 16, dia sudah banyak mengenal tentang obat-obatan terlarang, miras, bahkan wanita. sudah berapa ratus wanita yang ia tiduri dan ia campaka hanya untuk kesenangan belaka. tapi apa buktinya, dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kepuasan apapun. Yunho sungguh bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya ?

untuk prestasi di sekolah, jangan ditanya. tak ada satu prestasi apapun yang harus dibanggakan dari seorang Jung Yunho.

\\(^.^)/

terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah duduk manis disalah satu kursi di sebuah ruangan. sepertinya ruangan itu khusus diperuntukan dirinya.

"aku bosaaaannnn!" gerutu Yunho sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "kemana seongsaenim itu sebenarnya ? apa dia hanya menipu lelaki tua itu ?"

"Yunho-ya, akan ada guru les untuk mengajarimu beberapa pelajaran yang tidak kamu kuasai. " itulah ucapan sang appa kepadanya ketika sarapan.

"..."

"jika tidak, appa akan menyita seluruh asetmu termasuk mobil dan kartu kredit." itulah perkataan mutlak lelaki tua yang seharsunya dia panggil appa.

dan hei, bukankah sekarang saatnya guru itu datang ? menyebalkan! dia membuatku menunggu. itulah kira-kira yang ia pikirkan.

BRAKK

dengan tidak berperike-pintu-an, seseorang menggebrak pintu itu dengan keras. itulah kira-kira yang terjadi dirungan tersebut sehingga menimbulkan suara gaduh.

"Mianhamnida, saya terlambat" seorang namja cantik menundukkan kepalanya karena takut terkena amarah sang murid. sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa menatap malas seorang namja yang masuk dengan tidak sopannya.

"annyeonghaseo, Kim Jaejoong imnida"

TBC or The And ?

kalo banyak respon bakalan dilanjutin. kalo sedikit yang respon atau bahkan tidak ada, ga bakalan dilanjutin '-'


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle : My Boyfriend is My Mother

Author : Panda Tia

Cast : Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong (yang lain nyusul)

Genre : Familly, Romance, Angst (Tentuin Sendiri)

Warning : YAOI Content, Pernah di post di beberapa tempat dan cerita original cuma sama author dengan nama "Tia" atau "MYP"

Summary : Jung Yunho. Ia lebih senang memanggil dirinya dengan nama U-Know Karena, dia menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah orang special. Tetapi kenyataannya, dia jauh dari kata 'special'. Spesial karena bisa meluluhkan hati seorang "Hero"

"Mianhamnida, saya terlambat" seorang namja cantik menundukkan kepalanya karena takut terkena amarah sang murid. sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa menatap malas seorang namja yang masuk dengan tidak sopannya.

"annyeonghaseo, Kim Jaejoong imnida, umur 23 tahun, baru lulus dari Hanguk Univ. Bangapseumnida"

Yunho melongo melihat seorang malaikat yang ada didepannya. 'tuhan, kenapa dia begitu cantik ? apa engkau telah kehilangan salah satu malaikatmu ? jika iya, aku tidak akan mengembalikan malaikatmu. Aku ingin memilikinya, tuhan' seperti itulah pikiran seorang Jung Yunho saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak ? Kim jaejoong dengan penampilan bak seorang dewi Yunani, big doe eyes yang cemerlang, pipi chubby yang menggemaskan dan lihat bibirnya merah merekah sangat menggoda iman seorng Jung Yunho. Aish, kau ini bagaimana Jung Yunho ? Kim Jaejoong hanya seorang namja dengan pakain formal dan kacamata tebal. Kau masih tertarik juga ? baiklah, itu terserah padamu.

Jaejoong bingung dengan reaksi yang Yunho tunjukkan padanya "umm, apa kau tidak menyukaiku ?" Tanya Jaejoong to the point.

Yunho hanya berdehem untuk mengatasi kegugupannya.

"ani, kau mulai saja pelajarannya. Aku sudah bosan" dasra Jung. Lain di mulut lain di hati -_-

"ne, kita mulai dengan pelajaran pertama …"

'Aku tidak akan meninggalkan les ini satu kalipun' itulah janji Yunho dalam hatinya. Kita lihat saja, apa dia benar menepati janjinya itu ?

\\./

Saat ini Yunho memang benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk selalu belajar bersama guru barunya. Bahkan, dia meminta jam tambahan dengan alibi untuk memerbaiki nilai pelajarannya yang dibawah rata-rata semua. Tapi meski begitu, Yunho yang pada dasarnya pintar –tapi malas- bisa menyusul nilai teman-temannya dengan cepat. Bahkan nyaris mendapatkan nilai sempurna hamper di semua mata pelajaran.

Sahabatnya pun sampai dibuat bingung dengan perubahan drastic Yunho. Sekarang Yunho jarang memasuki klub, tempat billiard atau tempat tongkrongan mereka lagi.

Yoochun, sahabat Yunho sedari Yunho kanak-kanak pun sempat bingung dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada Yunho.

"Yun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu ? kenapa kau tak pernah lagi terlihat di Klub atau tempat tongkronagan lagi ?" Tanya Yoochun ketika mereka sedang berada didalam kelas. Pasalnya, bagaimanapun kondisi Yunho dan appanya dirumah, Yunho tidak pernah absen untuk memasuki Klub malam.

"aku hanya sudah menemukan sesuatu yang lebih seru saja" jawab Yunho enteng.

"apa kau sudah mendapatkan yeojachingu ? apa pantatnya sexy ? cantik ? kaya ?" otak mesum Yoochun terdeteksi. Yunho langsung memukul jidat sexy –lebar- Yoochun dengan buku yang ada didekatnya

"pabo! Dia adalah namja baik-baik"

"…"

"…"

"MWOYA ! NAMJA-YA " teriak Yoochun kaget bercampur bingung.

"hmm …"

"neo micheo. Jung Yunho, ada beribu wanit sexy didunia ini, dank au masih melirik seorang namja ? dan aku tebak, pasti itu adalah seorang namja culun dengan kacamata kelewat tebal" tebak Yoochun jitu. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil senyum sendiri dan Yoochun hanya cengo melihat ekspresi yang baru ditunjukan seorang Jung Yunho yang memiliki kepribadian dingin dan terkesan cuek.

"Chun-ah, aku akan mengajak Joongie jalan-jalan, kira-kira kemana tempat romantic untuk sepasang kekasih ?"

"Joongie ? kau bahkan sudah mempunyai nama panggilan untuknya ? hei, bukankah kau seharusnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung ?" bukannya menjawab, Yoochun malah memberikan pertanyaan pada Yunho.

"jawab sajalah" Yunho acuh dengan pertanyaan Yoochun yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Cheonggyecheon Stream" Yoochun menyebutkan salah satu tempat yang berada di jantung kota Seoul.

"apakah tidak apa mengajaknya kesana ?"

"kalau kau malu, lebih baik tidak usah"

"ani, bukan begitu. Aku hanya takut jika dia tidak menyukainya"

"itulah yang aku usulkan, bro. terakhir kali aku kencan dengan Bora kesana, dia bilang sangat menyukainya. Lagipula disana tidak terlalu banyak wisatawan luar maupun dalam negeri. Jadi,masih agak .. err sepi ?" Yoochun memberikan alasan mengapa memilih Cheonggyeocheon Stream pada Yunho.

"baiklah, aku akan mengajaknya kesana" keputusan Yunho final.

\\('-')/

Musim panas yang cerah, Yunho berhasil mengajak Jaejoong untuk keluar dan sesuai dengan apa yang Yoochun sarankan, Yunho membawa Jaejoong berjalan-jalan ke Cheonggyeocheon Stream.

Tak bisaanya Yunho hanya terdiam gugup seperti itu. Walaupun dia terdiam, tapi dia akan menampakan sikap cool, bukan gugup seperti sekarang ini. Oh Kim Jaejoong kau sungguh telah banyak merubah seorang Jung Yunho.

"Yunho-ya …" panggil Jaejoong.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jaejoong

"aku lapar" ucap Jaejoong polos

Yunho tersenyummendengar pengakuan Jaejoong yang sukses membuat Jaejoong blushing.

"kajja, kita cari restaurant terdekat" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk membeli makanan.

(o.O)

Siang hari yang cerah disebuah taman rumah yang luas. Sebenarnya rumah itu sudah tidak pantas disebut rumah, melainkan sebuah istana yang megah. Dengan gaya arsitektur campuran Eropa dan asia, disitulah Jung Yunho tinggal dan dibesarkan. Tapi, enath kenapa, meskipun rumah –istana- yang bisa dibilang megah –sangat- itu sangat sepi. Yunho selalu merasa seperti itu. Dia kesepian sendirian hanya ditemani oleh para buttler yang bekerja disitu. Kehidupan Yunho memang sangat monoton. Maka dari itu, dia selalu mencari kesenangannya sendiri dengan pergaulan bebas, dunia malam dan pastinya seks. Sudah dibilang, ratusan wanita jatuh dipelukannya, bahkan pria juga akan dengan patuh membuka lebar kaki mereka hanya untuk bisa berdua bersama dengannya. Tipikal playboy sejati.

Tapi, itu semua tidak berlaku untuk sekarang. Setelah kedatangan Jaejoong, dunia Yunho hanya berpusat kepadanya. Dia sudah benar-benar meninggalkan dunia malam nya bersama teman-temannya. Hanya dengan Jaejoong dia bisa tertawa, hanya dengan Jaejoong dia bisa merasakan 'apa itu hidup'.

Yunho berjalan kehadapan Jaejoong sambil berlutut memegang tangan Jaejoong "Joongie saranghae"

Jaejoong terkejut dengan pengakuan mendadak Yunho. Hey, sekarang itu masih jam pelajarannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menyatakan cintanya kepada Jaejoong ? entahlah, hanya Yunho, tuhan dan author yang tahu.

"ehh ? maksudnya ?" Tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"memang ini bukanlah saat yang romantic. Takada kata romantic, memang aku tak bias berkata romantic, tak ada bunga, lilin atau apapun itu. Tapi, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, mencintai Kim Jaejoong. Maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku ?" tak ada, tak ada keraguan disana, tak ada kebohongan di mata itu, membuat Jaejoong yakin bahwa Yunho memang bersungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Dan tanpa ragu lagi, Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum dibalik tangisnya. Tangisan haru yang membuat Jaejoong benar-benar bahagia.

To Be Continued

Tia's Note :

hallo readers, bertemu kembali dengan author cerewet tapi pendiam satu ini. apa ada yang nunggu ff ini ? ga ada ? ohh tidak apa-apa. author hanya ingin pembaca tau apa yang ada di pikiran nista author satu ini.

emang sihh, di chapter ini tia cuma nunjukin semua dari sisi Yunho, tapi itu cuma bentar. di xhapter berikutnya, tia bakalan menguak habis apa yang ada dibalik terpilihnya Jaejoong menjadi guru private Yunho.

terimakasih untuk reader yang udah nyempatin waktunya buat revies dan juga untuk silent readers yang cuma numpang baca '-'

arigatou goaimasu~

cuplikan chapter selanjutnya :

"saranghae, Yunho oppa"

"Jaejoong-ah, jebal. appa mohon padamu. turuti kata-kata appa. hanya kali ini saja Jaejoong-ah, turuti appa"

"mianhae Yunho-ya, sepertinya hubungan kita hanya sampai disini saja"


End file.
